Fokkusu Oyobi Doragon
by 84sazza-robin84
Summary: What if Chihiro had a very different past, she's been trapped in the spirit world, cursed, all her life. Will Chihiro and Kohaku help each other find their names, or are they destined to be trapped as they are forever? Maybe a slightly darker, more viscous version of the Spirit world. Chihiro is occ, and there is a fuller summary in the prologue. I claim NO RIGHTS to cover image.


Hello, so I've had this idea bubbling around in my head and would really like to know if you think I should continue it into a proper story.

Anyway here is that longer summary I promised you:  
Basically Chihiro is not human, but was once. She was cursed, and is now trapped forever when conscious in the form the curse makes her take. This makes her take the form of a fox, an inner reflection of herself. You want to know more go look up some fox symbolism, I'm not Wikipedia here. Anyway I'm not going to give away the plot to you but yeah, you can imagine that things are going to be different. One thing though, in the movie Haku is represented as around twelve, sorry if that what you like but I don't even like writing adventure stories about kids that age, let alone adding romance. So yeah, I may boost some people's ages, but this is a different Chihiro anyway and Haku is an ancient river spirit so…

Rating- T- because I like my fights with a bit of blood in them, and I won't restrict myself because of ratings, hope no one is offended by this.

Title- All Google translator, yeah I know it's not perfect but I know absolutely no Japanese. It means Fox and The Dragon. Let me tell you it is not easy to translate a Japanese word on Google translator- for example- you type silver in it will give you the Japanese translation, in their writing. Which really you can't blame them for, but still it's annoying as hell. You have to click on the read phonetically button and read the tiny faded writing at the bottom. Then if that writing has any letters with an accent, you aren't going to get anywhere. You then have to click on the word and find another translation without the accent. And I did this many times so that if you people out there typed that word into Google translator, you would get the translation I want you to know! That's right! You guys owe my big time…..but I might just shove a glossary at the end and save you the hassle…..

Prologue:

HPOV

I crouched in the darkness, the cool night breeze playing with my hair. The sky was dark pool filled with glittering shining stars. Part of me wanted to launch into the sky, and swim among the stars travelling with the air currents till I was far, far, far away. I squashed down those urges for another time and turned my attention back to the present.

The Bathhouse was alight in the red glow from the many paper lanterns that were placed all around the entrance. Normally the entrance would be crowded with workers with fans, welcoming all paying customers. Tonight though, Yubaba had ordered everyone gone. Of course Yubaba didn't usually grace us with her presence; it was her apprentice's job to distribute her orders to the workers. The title of apprentice fell to me, well it was more of a forced apprenticeship, but the Spirit world didn't care what your intentions were. Here, you are what you are, and it will dictate nearly everything in your life. Tonight though, it was Yubaba, who stood at front of the bridge, her huge ugly head held high. Two frog spirits stood on either side of her, both holding twin lanterns on sticks taller than both of them put together. She had ordered for the Bathhouse to be spotless for tonight, and the bridge which usually held stream of spirits entering and leaving the Bathhouse, was practically empty. The few spirits that did walk across it, tended to stare at Yubaba in curiosity until she gave them a menacing glare. Everyone knew not get on that witches bad-side.  
Yubaba was waiting for someone to arrive. Like I said, what you are dictates everything, and whoever Yubaba was waiting on, personally, was either extremely important or extremely untrustworthy.  
Who that someone was nobody knew, not even me. But rumours spread like wildfire through this place and I'd got details, from a certain frog, that whatever this meeting was, it would help with the Bathhouses current financial problems. I swear some of the spirits around here would sell their own mothers just to get a leg up in life. Business was good now, but Yubaba was always looking to the future, and things would go down if there was not more staff in.  
Soon.  
The Spirit world was a dangerous place and it wasn't surprising when the more dangerous spirits got a little…violent. It was just a nuisance to Yubaba to replace the workers she lost. The mystery was how this meeting would solve that problem, and who was this mysterious spirit?  
I stayed in the shadows, crouched by a tree my back pressed against the red stone Bathhouse wall. I was perched on top of one of the side walls, that boxed in the entrance to the Bathhouse. I was level with the Bathhouse sign and in the daylight I would be clearly visible but at night the shadows made it a much darker place. I used magic to distort my appearance, unless they were focusing on me exactly, I would go unnoticed by any spirit. Even if they did see me, I doubted any spirit would have the guts to go up and question me. You don't mess with people who have the power to screw up your life, but then again any little snitch wanting to suck up to Yubaba could go rat me out to her...  
Sometimes you really can't blame them though; most of these workers aren't even paid, when a witch owns your name you're tied to her. In this case, you're tied to the Bathhouse, but you might as well grit your teeth and thank the gods your not somewhere worse because unless you can find away to break that contract you aren't going anywhere.

The wind whistled quietly as the sun fell and a dark shape appeared on the horizon. The visitor was arriving. I crouched lower making sure no one could see me, as the dark shape of the spirit, moved quickly past the market stalls and strode confidently towards Yubaba. It was a darkly clothed, and its features were hidden under a black cowl. Only its eyes stood out, two flecks of dark glowing green against the blackness. It bowed quickly once it met Yubaba. Being a dragon enhanced my hearing, and I picked out its strangled whispering voice. "Greeeeetingsssss….Misssstrrressss Yubaaabaaa….I beeelieeeveee youuuu reeeequireeee myyyy serrrvicesssss…." A snake spirit…I thought, those are never good news. Yubaba gave a short bow as well "You are correct Gin-tangu, now come, we shall speak in my office."  
I felt the ghost of a smile on my face, obviously Yubaba didn't trust this spirit, and didn't want her reputation damaged by being seen with him. With that Yubaba ushered the snake spirit along the bridge, past the frog workers and into the Bathhouse. I stood up and looked around stepping from my hiding place.  
A silver tongue snake spirit?  
What is Yubaba planning?  
I had to hear this conversation. Normally I wasn't the curious type, but Yubaba's plan weren't normally nice ones. It helped to have a heads up around here. I knew where they would be going. Yubaba ran the Bathhouse; so her living quarters were all on the top floor. I had a small room on the floor below, but at least it was private. Normally workers had to share one room between large numbers of them. Also the entire Bathhouse was dotted with back doors, and other discrete ways to tip out water without being seen. Getting there would be no problem.  
But finding away to listen in without being noticed, that was the real challenge. I had an idea and quickly jumped off the wall, landing in a small garden like area. I hurried inside a back door and avoided the main corridors. I reached the stairs without any hassle and rushed up them, putting some of Yubaba's magic training into good use. I was going to use a route to her office that I knew Yubaba would never think of taking. I arrived outside a large door and quickly slipped inside.

I was in Yubaba's son's room. It was large and luxurious because the Sorceress spoiled the child rotten. I glanced at the enormous fat child who was sleeping in a mound of toys. I felt a twinge of sympathy for him, his entire world was this room, and his mother never let him out, just like I was never really let out of the Bathhouse, unless of course Yubaba sent me... I snapped out of it and crossed the room silently. I leaned against the door the Yubaba's office and fixed my ear on the keyhole.  
The door creaked open and two sets of footsteps walked in. "Take a seat." Said Yubaba's voice, then footsteps crossed back over the room, and I heard the door being locked. The footsteps crossed over again and there was a sigh as Yubaba sat down. "Weeee beeetterrrrr keeeep thissssss sssssshooooort, Yuuuubaaaabaaaa, I haaaaaveeee plaaaaacessssss toooo beeeeee thhhhhinnggsssssss toooooo..." There was a dark wheeze of laughter " doooooo…."  
"Yes. I agree your kind makes the workers…nervous. In any case I need more of them, workers. The work will soon be getting on top of everybody and of course, you supply…."  
"Hooowww maaaannnyyyyy?" asked the snake spirit, its voice was like sandpaper. There was a scratching sound as Yubaba wrote something, then the sliding noise as she pushed it away. "Hmmmm…..thaaaaaat wiiillllll coooossssssst –"  
"I'll pay, whatever it is. Now leave, this meeting is over." I heard the whoosh of air as Yubaba magically flung open the door. There was the sound of a chair scraping back and the muffled footsteps of the snake spirit leaving. I didn't wait for them to find me; quickly I turned around and flew out the room.  
Yubaba's buying workers? I thought  
Slaves are coming to the Bathhouse...

Yep that's right you lucky sods, after reading that rant about Google Translator before reading this I've gone and stuck in a glossary!

Kohaku- amber  
Haku- night  
Gin- silver  
Tangu-tongue  
Fokkusu- fox- title

I just kinda assumed the being dragon gives you advanced senses by the way, sorry.


End file.
